Hook, Line and Sinker
by klg193
Summary: Ariel wanted only on thing: to be a part of the human world. This wish is granted, under one condition...she has to fall in love in three days. On her way to find Prince Eric, she's intercepted by a notorious pirate who holds her captive. {A Hookriel love story}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Completely in love with this pairing and wanted to write my own story. Definitely drew some inspiration from other Hookriel stories. Please leave some feedback so I can make this better! Enjoy **

There he was. Running with his dog on the beach. Smiling beautifully with joy in his eyes. And here I was, peering over a rock to watch him while hiding so he wouldn't see me. Great love story right? Too bad it would never happen for us. We were from completely different worlds. He was a human, and a perfect specimen at that, and I was a mermaid. It could never be. I heard someone shout out, "Eric!" and the man turned his head to respond to the call. So that must be his name. Eric. He embarked back to his ship and began helping unload the cargo. It appeared they were home and here to stay (or so I hoped). It came time for me to swim back home to my life under the sea. I originally loved being a mermaid and swimming under the cool ocean waves, but it dawned on me that there was so much more out there that I would never see. I was about halfway home when the waves began to get rough. My father must have discovered I had gone off to explore. He never let me have much freedom. Little did he know this storm he was brewing only made it more difficult for me to get home.

Out in the distance, I saw a ship rocking unsteadily during the storm. I poked my head up above the water to see how bad it was. Men were jumping off board, abandoning the ship while the captain was still trying to keep control of the vessel. It only took one swift wave to capsize the large boat and all the men were in the water. The man steering the ship was knocked out upon impact and I saw him start sinking in the water very rapidly. Something took over me and I found myself under water swimming in his direction. When I reached him, I grabbed a hold of him and starting swimming upwards, toward the surface. This was a difficult task considering how tiny I was compared to how muscular he was. To add to that, the clothing he was wearing was very heavy and appeared to be weighing him down. We finally reached the surface and I began swimming to shore with this stranger. It wasn't too far but I was worried he had already stopped breathing. I did my best to pull him out to the sand but I could only go so far, with the tail and everything. The waves appeared to be helping me a bit and he finally seemed to be in a good spot, with the water just barely gracing the soles of his boots.

I took this moment to take in this stranger I had just saved. He was handsome, but in a dark and rugged sort of way. He had dark hair that was wet and disheveled at the moment, yet it framed his face nicely. There was scruff covered his jaw and a scar was present on his right cheek. I was curious as to how that happened. Then I noticed it. On his left arm instead of a hand, he had a hook. I lifted the hook up to inspect it and wondered how this man lost his hand and had it replaced? Once my curiosity got the best of me, I realized that this man might still need saving. I listened for his breath but there was no oxygen running through his lungs. I panicked, not knowing how to save him. Then it hit me. I put some pressure on his chest, hoping this would help somehow (I had seen someone perform this procedure before and it seemed to work!). Then I parted his lips and released a breath into his mouth. I felt his chest rise up a bit, which provided me with the encouragement I needed. I repeated the process a few times and finally he jerked up, coughing and spitting up seawater. I felt so relieved. My actions had actually made a difference. It was the first time I ever felt this way and it was liberating. I snapped back to reality, noting that this man would be waking up soon. I wasn't supposed to be watching humans, let alone interacting with then. I flopped back to the ocean as fast as I could, knowing I was about to receive a scolding from my father. Even dreading that feeling, I still felt...incredible. I only wish I could have stayed to make sure the man with the hook would be all right. I felt drawn to him for some reason that I couldn't describe. He just seemed like he had an interesting story and I wanted to learn more.

"Captain! CAPTAIN! You're alive!?" I heard in the distance. I sat up with a confused state of mind. I was lying in the sand and I was awfully damp. I saw a familiar face enter my field of vision.

"Smee. What's happened?"

"There was a storm and the ship went down. We all thought you were dead."

"Well apparently I am indeed alive. The last thing I remember was a massive wave. Everything else is black. Where's the rest of the crew?"

"I'm afraid there aren't many of us left. Maybe seven or eight. The storm took most of them."

"Gather them up. We'll have to find another ship. We'll stay here for a few more days in case any of the other men show up, but then we're back to the seas."

"Yes cap'n. I'll tell the men." Smee ran off to wherever he came from as I sat up, trying to remember how I ended up here. Surely I couldn't have swum this far. The only thing I could visualize was a girl. She had red hair and these shamrock green eyes that were full of wonder. I couldn't remember many of the other details, but I knew she was breathtaking. The significance of this female was beyond me, likely a figment of my imagination, but I knew I wanted to see her again. After all, it had been quite a while since I was in the intimate company of a woman. I shook the image from my mind and stood up, shaking the sand off my damp leather clothes, and walked in the direction of Smee. It was time to find a ship.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally had it. I couldn't take it anymore. My curiosity wasn't going to cease existing and I was bored with my life in the kingdom. So I packed some of my things and swam to the shore. I didn't really have a plan for what I would do once I was there, but it didn't matter. I had to get away. I reached my usual people watching spot and observed.

The beach was a bit of a mess from last night's storm and lots of the sailors were cleaning up the debris. I noticed the hook handed man was nowhere to be seen and I hoped that meant he had recovered. Just as I started to move closer to the land, a voice called out, frightening me. I had been spotted.

"Well hello there, dearie," came the voice from behind me. I turned, and saw a strange looking man sitting on the boulders a few feet away. He had a crooked smile on his face and his skin was a strange golden hue that appeared to be rough to the touch. His eyes, the same color as his skin, had a glossy sheen to them, almost reptilian in a sense. I swam over very hesitantly.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

"The question is not what I want from you but what you want from me. You see, I can give you what you want, a way out of this life you live under the sea."

"How…how did you know about that?"

"I have a way of sensing peoples' deepest desires," he replied, mischievously.

"You're the one they all talk about aren't you? The Dark One?"

"Well I prefer Rumplestiltskin, but I suppose the Dark One will suffice. Now, let's talk business. I have the magic to give you the capability of entering the human world. The one thing you need most. Legs." I perked up upon hearing this. My tail was the only thing holding me back from exploring this exciting new world. "But, all magic comes at a price," he finished.

"What's the price?"

"It's not so much a price, really, as it is a contingency. You see I have a bet going that true love exists between species, but I have no way of proving this until you come along. If you truly believe you can fall in love with a human, and have him fall back, I will grant you the power to walk on land. If you fail to prove this however, I will require payment. Considering you're a mermaid, the most powerful asset you possess is your voice. Therefore, if you prove me wrong, I'll need your voice."

"My voice? But, what kind of life will I live without a voice? I'm not sure I can agree to this."

"Well, apparently I was wrong about you. See I thought you believed in true love. I've seen you hiding here and watching the man with his dog. He's a prince you know. Things go right and you could find yourself married to royalty. But, I think I picked the wrong species. Perhaps merpeople don't believe in love. I guess I'll have to try my luck with the nymphs," he sighed, turning his back to leave.

"No, wait! I do believe in true love and all these years the only thing stopping me was my tail. I'm in. It's time to take control of my fate."

"Now that's what I like to hear," he smiled. Instantaneously, he conjured up a contract. "All I'll be needing is your signature right here," he indicated, pointing to the signature line.

"This is a lot of writing, can I just read this quickly?"

"It's mostly just formalities. The concept is simple. Girl falls in love with boy. Boy falls in love with girl. In order to prove this love, there needs to be a kiss, true love's kiss. All this happens, you get your happy ending and I get what I'm looking for. If you fail, you're voice will be mine and you can choose to live as a human or a mermaid. Got it?"

"I think so," I nodded. I took the quill that was hovering in mid air. A part of me was nervous, and I wasn't sure why. This man was giving me everything I'd ever wanted. I connected the ink to the parchment, and looked away as the gold ink floated along the paper, spelling out my name. Once the signature was complete, Rumplestiltskin giggled and waved his hands. "Oh, one more thing. You've got three days to do this," he added last minute.

"What!?" I shrieked in disbelief

The water around me began to spin, sucking me into a whirlpool. "No need to be scared, dearie. Your dreams are about to come true!" Those were the last words I heard before my head went under. Moments later, the tides calmed and I found myself sitting in shallow water. I looked down and there they were, a pair of perfect legs! And they were all mine. I squished the sand beneath my toes and ran my fingers across the smooth skin that was now featured on my lower half. And then it hit me. _How am I supposed to make someone fall in love with me in three days!? I knew I should've looked over that contract. The Dark One tricked me and set me up for failure. But you know what, I'll prove him wrong. I will not get down on myself and give up due to my disadvantage. I will take this anger and fuel it into my task. I mean, mermaids generally had an allure to them. It couldn't be that hard to get men to fall in love. My sisters do it all the time!_

I stood up and took to the shore! Or I tried at least. I still was getting used to the whole walking thing. I felt a cool breeze and that's when I realized I didn't exactly have anything covering by lower half. A rookie mistake, but luckily no one was there to notice. There was a ripped sail and some rope still on the beach from the storm and I went to work, turning it into a makeshift dress.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a perfect day for a pirate. The sun was shining. The tides were calm and the soft rolling waves made for nice white noise. And there was a ship docked nearby. After a night in the tavern, I had learned that a vessel had just been docked on these very shores and would remain there for about a week. Seemed like the perfect ship to take over. I instructed my men to keep an eye on it and inspect it to make sure it would fit our needs. According to the locals, the ship belonged to the prince of the kingdom and he had stopped here for the royal ball. The ball would take place three nights from now, and that is when we would set sail.

No one was on board the ship at the time, so we decided to start making it our home early. This area had never seen pirates before, so they felt no need to provide the vessel with any protection. If we timed it right, we could quite literally walk onto the ship and begin settling in. While we wouldn't take off for another few days, we had nowhere else to stay and no money to pay for lodging. This was our only option.

"Smee, gather up the boys. It's time."

I walked around the shores of this foreign land, trying my best to fit in. But that was difficult considering I was wearing a sail as a dress. There weren't many people around at this time so I had no one to ask directions. That was fine with me though; I always enjoyed wandering. Then I saw it. The ship! It was the ship I had seen a few days ago being unloaded. I ran towards it, thinking Eric would be there. It made sense, he was there the last time I had seen the boat. But I was nervous. I ran under the docks, hoping to get a peek of Eric or his crew. The ship looked pretty empty from a far. That made some sense, considering the ship had been docked for a few days. I gained some courage and climbed up the dock, planning on exploring this ship. I tried to be as quiet as possible but I wasn't exactly very graceful. This ship was incredible. There wasn't much to see on the main deck but it was beautiful. The woodwork and the elegant finishings were breath taking. I walked out to the front of the ship and looked out on my former home. Perhaps it was still early, but I didn't miss it. I never felt like I really fit in with my family and I felt so limited. This new life would be much more exciting. I was deep in thought when all the sudden I felt an arm around my waist. Just as I went to scream, the other hand wrapped around my mouth and I was dragged across the floor. I squirmed as much as possible, kicking my bare feet on the hard wood floor. My resistance didn't seem to do much aside from slow down my captor. He eventually pulled me through a doorframe and into what appeared to be a bedroom. And a lavish one at that. This must have been the captain's quarters. Perhaps this was where Eric stayed on his voyages!? The man tied me up to a desk chair and blindfolded. I could see a little while opening my eyes but not enough to navigate my way out of the room. I felt hopeless and scared. The only hope I had was that Prince Eric would come and save me. I couldn't believe this. My curiosity did me in once again. And the worst part was that I was losing time. I was already so limited with time and now the probability of completing this task seemed impossible.

"Captain! Captain! We captured a girl!"

"Well as much as I appreciate the gesture, I don't believe I requested the company of a woman for tonight."

"She just walked right onto the ship. We didn't know what to do so we just grabbed her and tied her up in your quarters."

"Brilliant," I replied sarcastically. _Another problem to deal with today. As if I didn't have enough to do already. _I sauntered down to my dormitory, wondering what in the world I would do with this wench. I couldn't very well let her escape and inform the town of the pirates planning to steal the prince's ship. The best option was to just kill her. That's the only way to make sure she stays quiet.

I opened the door to find a blindfolded redhead strapped to a chair. I don't know why I was surprised, I trusted the men on the crew and I didn't think they were lying when the said they captured a lady. I supposed I just wasn't expecting to see such a lovely face tied up in my very room.

"Well, well, well…what have we here?" I stated.

"Untie me now! Whoever you are!"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because…I didn't do anything!" I took this opportunity to step closer to her. She seemed feisty and it was adorable, especially knowing she was so powerless. I took this opportunity to untie the cloth covering her eyes.

"According to my men, you were trespassing on my ship." I tossed the cloth aside and she turned her head to look at me. "You aren't Eric? Isn't this Eric's ship?" Her eyes were mesmerizing. And oddly familiar. The beautiful shade of green that her eyes held were piercing and he knew immediately he had seen them before. He took a moment to respond to her before saying "This was the prince's ship. However it is now mine. See that's what pirates do, we invade ships and take them as our own."

"A pirate?" She was taken aback. This was the man she had saved in the storm. Had she known he was a pirate she might not have been so noble. She still felt an inkling of curiosity towards this man however. "That's wrong. You can't just steal things that belong to other people."

"Sorry to disappoint, love." He started pacing across the room as Ariel watched his every movement, wondering what her fate would be. "Now I don't normally forget a pretty face like yours, but my memory appears to be faulty. Have we met before?" He couldn't stop looking at her. That face stood out to him. He was sure he had seen her before.

"No…no I don't think so," she answered, perhaps a bit too quickly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?" he responded

"It's a possibility."

"So we have met?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly. Meeting implies conversation. It also implies an exchange of names."

"Ah, you have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Afraid not, Captain," she said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Well you got half of it right."

"And what's the other half then?"

"Hook. Captain Hook."

"Oh so you're the infamous Captain Hook. I probably should've figured that one out," she said glancing down at his nonexistent left hand. "I've heard all the stories."

"Did they mention my dashingly good looks and devilish charm?"

"If my memory serves me correctly, those details were omitted."

"They always are for some reason and I just can't seem to figure out why…"

"It's an enigma," she responded.

"Enough with the sass. Time for your story. Who are you and why are you on my ship?" He said. He took a wooden chair and placed it directly in front of her, turning it backwards to sit, leaning forward onto the chair back.

"And why should I tell you anything?"

"Because if you don't, I will have no problem ringing your neck."

"You wouldn't."

"Would you like to find out?" He said, leaning forward, inches from her face. "You'd be surprised to hear all the treacherous things I've done to get what I want," he whispered. Ariel wasn't easily intimidated but the look in his midnight blue eyes was frightening.

"Ariel. My name's Ariel. And I was searching for someone."

"Someone who obviously wasn't me."

"His name is Eric. I saw him on this boat a few days ago."

"Oh Prince Eric, huh? Well this would be a logical place to look for him. Unfortunately this ship is now under new ownership. Now the question stands, what do we do with you?" He stood up and began pacing again. It seemed to be his habit while thinking.

"You could let me go, considering I pose no threat to you or your ship."

"Oh I don't think that's an option. Can't let the word get out that I'm stealing the prince's ship. I could kill you, but I'm thinking you could be of value to me. Perhaps I'll just hold you hostage for a bit."

"What!? No! I only have three days!?" She shouted. Hook raised his eyebrow at the sudden outburst and Ariel realized her mistake.

"Three days for what? What aren't you telling me…?"

"Nothing." She whispered to herself more than anyone.

"Now, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's withdrawing information. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, take your pick."

She stayed quiet for a moment, wondering what exactly this man would do to make her speak. Her eyes darted to the metallic curve of a hook and she decided she didn't want to find out what the hard way was.

"So I may not be exactly who I said I was. My name is Ariel but I'm not technically human. I spent my whole life up until today as a mermaid. All I've ever wanted was to be human and my wish was finally granted. With a catch. I have to fall in love with Eric in three days and he has to love me back."

"Hold on, mermaid? That's it! That's why I recognize you! You saved me during the storm." She remained quiet, but shifted her gaze, admitting the statement was true.

"I may be a pirate, but I have a code. You saved my life so I'll spare yours." He stated, genuinely. His deep blue eyes were grateful and Ariel was surprised at his gratitude. She never expected a pirate to show such emotion.

"Now tell me more about this deal you made?" he asked with curiosity.

"Magic always comes at a price, doesn't it? This man approached me and said he had a bet with someone that true love between species didn't exist and he wanted me to prove them wrong. So he said he would give me legs and I had three days to fall in love. If I failed, he said he would take my voice."

Hook seemed tense. "And did this man have a name?"

"Rumplestiltskin."

He clenched his fist and muttered "Crocodile."

"Pardon?"

"I know exactly what I am going to do with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel felt trapped. Hook made it very clear that he had no intention of letting her go soon. Her dreams of being human forever were slowly slipping away. She would have to find a way to escape. It was difficult to come up with a plan when she was so unsure of what the current situation was. The Captain had left a little while ago to consult with some of his shipmates. About what, I wasn't sure. And he left me sitting here, tied to a chair. I took this opportunity to study the Captain's quarters. The intention was to gain some insight to his mind, try to figure out what exactly he's thinking. It wasn't until moments later when Ariel realized this room wouldn't reflect the Captain because it really wasn't his. It was regal though. Very glamorous for a ship. Certainly the nicest of the rooms. There were maps adorning the walls and all the decals were marine related. She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there but finally someone came in.

"Hello, m'lady." The man said. She wasn't sure who this man was but he seemed kind.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Mr. Smee. I'm the captain's first mate. I am here to feed you."

"Lovely."

"I'm afraid it's just a couple biscuits for right now."

"I'll take anything." She took this strange food in her hands. They were kind of soft and mushy. She nibbled on the round and determined it was edible. The taste was a little bland but she wouldn't argue. Food was food.

"So do you have any idea what my fate here is?"

"Oh he's keeping you alive. He's just holding you hostage. I think he's softening up though. You shouldn't be tied up much longer. He'll be checking in rather soon."

"Brilliant," she muttered. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see this man or not. While he hadn't exactly been pleasant and he was holding her hostage, there was something about him that really just made her curious. She wanted to learn more about him. While she could tell he was a bad man, there was more to him than met the eye. She wanted to know his story.

"Hello love. I see you haven't moved since I last left," he joked.

"Funny," she muttered.

"Here's the deal. I'll untie you, I'll let you roam around, but you will not leave this room."

"How kind of you."

"Or you can stay tied up here."

"Fine, we have a deal. But why is it so important you keep me here anyway?"

He rolled his eyes. "This man you made a deal with, the Dark One, I've been looking for him for a very long time. And you walk in saying you made a deal with him recently which means he'll probably be making a return visit when your time expires. It's like you were sent to me. Couldn't have worked out any better."

"Yeah, for you. Meanwhile I'm sitting here knowing I'll never fall in love and that I'm about to lose my voice. Why is it so important you find the Dark One? What do you need from him?"

"He took something very important from me! The only thing I need from him is his life!" he yelled. Ariel appeared startled. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She had struck a chord, and she didn't mean to. "My hand. He…he took my…hand."

"Oh," was all she could say. There was something he wasn't telling her. "I'm sorry for prying, I just wanted to make sure you had a good reason for holding me. I won't attempt an escape." She warmed up to him rather quickly. He had been through something and for whatever reason she felt bad for him. She decided she wouldn't escape. If he needed this, she would help him. She always had been a kind soul.

"I don't believe that for a second. However, I am feeling sympathetic and I'll let you stretch your new legs for a bit." He started untying the knots that bound her to the chair.

"Thank you," she said sweetly with a smile. She stood up and immediately fell. She hadn't realized that her legs had fallen asleep from all the sitting. Luckily before she could hit the ground, Hook caught her. "Easy there, little fish," he smirked at her. She didn't appreciate the nickname, but she did appreciate the catch.

They were both standing now, and he studied her up and down, taking in her size. She was small, maybe 5'3" and very petite. It certainly added to her attractiveness.

"Are you wearing a sail?" he asked, with a crooked smile on his face.

"Kind of, yeah. I mean I'm new to legs and a dress didn't exactly come with the transformation."

"Aye, well I can't have you sauntering around my ship in a makeshift dress. The crew wouldn't be able to handle it. We'll have to find something else for you to wear."

"No I don't think that's necessary. I'll be fine in this."

"Nonsense. I'll send Smee out and grab you a few things. If you're going to be here for a few days, I'd rather you'd be comfortable."

"Thank you for your hospitality." He nodded in response. He wasn't sure why she was being so cooperative. She was his hostage after all. But he felt bad for the girl. She had given up her entire life to try and make it for this prince she'd never met. And she only had three days to make him fall in love with her. Although the deadline did make him feel a little better; there's no way she would have succeeded regardless of the hostage situation. Something about her was admirable though, embarking to this completely new world with no hesitation. It was rather brave.

"Yes, well let me know if there's anything else I can get for you. We're on a ship but I'll do the best I can."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm your hostage. You don't need to get me clothes or food or anything. Just keeping me alive should suffice."

"I don't know...perhaps I just feel sympathy for you or maybe I'm just a gentleman. Either way, don't question it."

"Yes sir." Not the answer she was looking for, but then again she probably shouldn't have asked.

"So, I'll have someone pick you up some clothing from the town. Now, I have some business to attend to. I'll have someone fetch you for dinner."

"And what am I to do until then?"

"Whatever you'd like. Have a rest, read a book, take a nice bath. I just recommend you stay in this cabin. The men have enough to do, they don't need a distraction."

"Got it. I'll find something to do." She agreed.

He collected some things and headed to the door. "Captain?" she chirped. He turned and looked at her, taking in her beauty. She was standing now and he took in every detail of her being. Her radiant red hair was a bit of a mess, but it couldn't have looked better. But what caught his attention most were her eyes. So bright and so genuine. He knew mermaids had the power to lure in men, but Hook knew that wasn't what was happening here. He was already starting to feel attached to this little mermaid.

"Thank you. For everything," she smiled at him. He nodded in acknowledgement unsure of how to respond. After a brief moment of uninterrupted eye contact, he gave her a small smile and exited the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

She felt shaking. She wasn't sure where it was coming from but she could feel her head bobbing back and forth. Finally she opened her eyes and emerged from her dream.

"So sorry to wake you, miss. It's just that the Captain would like you to dress for dinner."

"Huh?" She said with a yawn. She sat up and stretched to find Mr. Smee sitting next to the bed.

"Now, there are a few dresses in the closet for you but this one was picked out for you to wear tonight. There's a pair of shoes at the foot of the bed for you as well. I'll be waiting right outside the door for you when you're finished. Please let me know if there's anything else you might be needing."

"That should be fine. Thank you very much Mr. Smee." He waddled out of the room and she looked at the dress lying on the edge of the bed. It was a long dress in emerald green with sleeves that reached to just below her elbows. The torso was an imitation corset with gold embellishment and a gold ribbon that tied in the back. Ariel put it on quickly and found it fit her to a T. Not only did it fit perfectly, but the color brought out the green in her eyes, making them even more astonishing. She combed through her hair with her fingers and looked in the mirror a few times to make sure she looked presentable. She slipped on the simple flats provided to her and went out to meet Smee.

"All set?"

"Yes sir."

"You look lovely. I'm sure the captain will be pleased. Follow me to the dining room." She followed his footsteps and finally had the chance to explore the ship a little bit more. Soon they were in what appeared to be the dining room. It was a dimly lit room with a long table and chairs around the circumference. Two plates were set out at the ends of the tables but the rest of the table remained clear.

"Have a seat dear. Captain will be in momentarily." She followed his instructions and took a seat. As she sat, twiddling her thumbs, she felt nervous. She didn't really know how to do this, how to be human. She never sat like this to eat meals. She didn't even know what kind of food she would like, aside from kelp, seaweed, and clams.

"Good evening love!" Hook bellowed as he entered the room. Ariel wasn't sure why but she felt the need to stand. "I knew that dress would look lovely on you. Picked it out myself. It brings out your eyes."

"Thanks," she replied sitting back down. "Sorry, but is it just the two of us eating in here?"

"Yes. That's why there are two place settings."

"But, what about the rest of the crew?"

"Oh, they'll probably spend the evening at the tavern in town." She nodded at his reply. Her nerves were really starting to bother her. She felt unsettled and she was worried she would make a fool out of herself.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"No! Why do you ask?"

"You just seem…jumpy."

"No, no I'm fine. Just hungry is all!"

"Again, you're a terrible liar. The food should be out shortly. How did you spend your day?"

"Didn't really do much. Mainly rested. How was your day?"

"Can't complain, lots of small things need to get done before we set sail in a few days." He responded. She merely nodded and averted his gaze. "Something wrong, little fish? And don't bother lying, you know I can tell"

"I don't know, I'm just nervous. I've never had a formal dinner like this before and I just don't know how I'm supposed to act."

"No need to be nervous. This is far from formal. It's just the two of us and you don't need to impress me. Relax a little and enjoy the meal." I nodded and gave him a small smile. I appreciated his words but it didn't make me feel much better. A moment later, the food came out. A plate was placed in front of me with a variety of food items, none of which I recognized. I waited until Hook started eating and mimicked his motions. I picked up the instrument with the points and tried to hold it like he did.

"Sorry to ask, but what are these tools you use to eat?" I asked. He looked up slowly from his plate and raised his eyebrow.

"You don't know silverware?" I shook my head in response. "Of course not, why would you, being a mermaid and all. So this rounded one is a spoon, you use it for scooping up things like soup. The pointy one is a fork and you sort of stab the food with it. And the last is a knife, which is used to slice the food into smaller pieces."

"Ah, got it." I attempted to slice a piece of food, using the knife and I stabbed a small piece with the fork. I couldn't help but notice Hook was studying me and smiling, clearly amused. Ariel took her first bite and chewed up the food, the taste was different but not bad. She swallowed and asked, "What are we eating here?" He finished chewing and she took a drink from her goblet, unsure of what she was drinking.

"It's flounder, my dear."

She immediately spit out the big swig of wine she had just taken. "Too strong for you?" he chuckled.

"You fed me fish! Why would you feed me fish?"

"I guess I didn't think about it?"

"I'm a mermaid, or former mermaid, and mermaids don't eat fish! I have friends that are fish! I refuse to eat this!"

"Alright love, I'm sorry. No need to yell."

"I can't believe you would be so ignorant. What if I hadn't asked what that was? You would've just let me eat one of my friends. I know this is all new to me but come on, fish?"

He chuckled at her and smiled. She was cute when she got all worked up.

"Well I'm glad you think this is funny. Now, if you'll excuse me." She stormed out of the dining hall and headed back toward the Captain's quarters. Hook was still amused but he did feel bad. He honestly had no idea what they were having for dinner and didn't think to warn her it was fish. In fact, he had completely forgotten she was ever a mermaid. He decided to give her some space and let her cool off. He polished off his meal and had a few more glasses of wine before heading in to console the former mermaid.


	6. Chapter 6

The tears were flowing steadily. Her fate had finally set in and she felt helpless. Ariel wasn't usually one to cry but this small incident had sent her overboard. She'd been cooperative because she felt like she was helping the Captain, but she now realized he was just using her to get what he wanted. He didn't actually care about her; he just wanted her in prime condition for when Rumplestiltskin came to finish the deal. While she appreciated that he was at least nice to her, it was almost a slap in the face. The end result would still be the same.

She landed on the bed and buried her face into the pillow when she heard the door open. The last thing she wanted was to be bothered.

"Go away…" she yelled into the pillow.

"I'm sorry, I'm not here to bother you. It's just these are my quarters and after dinner I usually retire here."

She sat up and looked at him, "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll leave."

"Nonsense, love. This is your home too. Please don't leave on my account," he turned to look at her and noticed her tear stained cheeks. "Have I upset you?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that. It wasn't necessarily him that upset her, just the situation in general. He moved closer and sat next to her on the bed. He reached out his good hand and rubbed her back. He half expected her to pull away from him but she didn't. Instead she rested her head on his shoulder as a few more silent tears ran down her face.

"There, there. It's alright," he said comforting her. He softly nudged her off his shoulder so he could turn and face her. He ran the curve of his hook slowly along her cheek, wiping away the falling tears. "Please don't cry, little fish. It's heartbreaking."

"I'm sorry. I think I just realized the finality of my fate. I have lost all hope and I have nothing to live for. I blew my one chance at happiness."

"Well I don't think that's completely true, now is it? I'm quite the pessimist but I've learned that hope is a powerful thing. It keeps people sane. And I don't see why you should feel hopeless just yet."

"My time limit is going to expire. I'll lose my voice and possibly my legs and my life will be ruined."

"What do you know about true love's kiss?" He asked her.

"Only that I need one in this deal. I need true love's kiss to keep my voice and get my happy ending."

"True love's kiss is the most powerful form of magic. It will break any curse. Even if you've already lost your voice and the deal is done, true love's kiss can restore that and bring you happiness."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've traveled a lot and good word spreads fast. But trust me, I've seen it happen and it's true. I'll give you my word that once I have my way with the crocodile, you are free to go find your prince. It'll be a bit of a challenge without a voice, but your happy ending is still out there."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Absolutely. You're the best prisoner I've ever had." He smiled to her. Something took over Ariel and she flung her arms around his neck. He caught her and steadied them, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She wasn't sure how this man was a pirate. He had been so accommodating and kind to her. He wasn't ruthless like the legends said.

"Oh, I brought you some bread too. Figured you might be hungry since you didn't eat much earlier. It's not much, but it was the only thing I thought you'd actually eat," he chuckled. This time she let out a small laugh too and pulled a piece of bread from the loaf, shoving it in her mouth.

"Here, wash it down with this." He handed her a small glass with a dark liquid in it.

"What is this?"

"It's a pirate's drink. Just try it." She took a small sip skeptically and scowled as the libations hit her tongue. The taste was strong and it burned her throat. "I promise it gets better the more you drink it," he said.

Ariel wasn't sure how late it was or how many glasses of rum she had but she was finally enjoying herself. Hook had proved to be quite the conversationalist and for once they took a break from the witty banter that most of their interactions consisted of.

"This might be a strange question but what should I call you? Captain seems strange because I'm not a crew member but Hook doesn't seem quite right either."

"Call me Killian."

"Killian? Is that your name?"

"Indeed it is. Killian Jones."

"Killian…" she repeated. The words floated out of her mouth and Killian loved hearing her say his real name. No one ever called him that. "I quite like that."

"So, Killian, how did you get here? I mean, no offense, but you don't strike me as a pirate."

"I wasn't always a pirate. I grew up by the sea though. My father served for the King in the navy and my brother and I followed in his footsteps. I spent a lot of time on ships and I loved it. My brother, Liam, was called upon to lead a journey to an unknown land. Neverland. I was his first mate and we set out in search of a legendary plant."

"Dreamshade," she whispered. She was familiar with Neverland and knew of the mystical plant.

He nodded, acknowledging her comment, before continuing. "Unfortunately we were tricked into thinking Dreamshade was a plant used for healing. My brother took the fall and was poisoned. He didn't make it back home. I took over as captain and decided I didn't want to answer to anyone who might lead me somewhere under false pretenses so I worked for myself."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. I lose everyone I care about. I'm better off alone."

"Don't say that! You can't give me that speech about hope if you don't have any yourself. If you think that way, it's like a self-fulfilling prophecy. You will end up alone."

"It is what it is. I've suffered enough loss in this lifetime." He took this opportunity to refill their glasses of rum. Ariel didn't need more but she didn't object either. As he handed her a glass he said, "So, tell me about your family."

"Well, I have six older sisters, making me the youngest. My father is the king of our kingdom, which was nice but came with limitations. He actually caused that storm the night I saved you so I guess I should apologize for that. But I had no freedom. I was expected to be a good little girl who didn't get in trouble and was perfect. On top of all that my older sisters were so different from me. They were so focused on mermen and who they were going to marry. Or the latest in seashell jewelry. I was always more interested in what was lurking above the surface. Of course interacting with humans was forbidden, but I would always poke my head above the surface and just watch people. I do love the ocean and I love swimming, but I wouldn't trade these legs for anything. Even spending the day trapped on this ship has been better than a life under the sea."

"I had no idea. Sorry little fish. Seems like we've both had our fair share of issues."

"It would appear so." They both sat there, thinking. Thinking about the lives they used to have and the realization of how unhappy they both were.

"Can I get you another drink?" Killian said, noticing the empty glass in her hand.

"Oh no. I think I've had enough for the night," she replied, placing the empty glass on the nightstand next to her. "I think I'll go wash up for the night." She stood up and walked toward the washroom, but her imbalance got the best of her. The combination of her new legs and the amount of alcohol she had consumed led her to nudge the nightstand, sending the empty glass to the floor to shatter. The noise made her jump back and Killian looked over to make sure she was okay. She seemed startled but unharmed. As she leaned over to retrieve the broken shards, he called out, "Easy love. I've got it." She stepped back as he collected the remnants in his good hand. He walked over to dispose of them and she heard him hiss in slight pain.

"What's wrong, are you okay?"

"Aye, just a scratch." She took his hand and found a deep slice across his palm. "This is not just a scratch. Let me clean it out." She ran a cloth under warm water and placed it over his hand. He winced slightly as the wound was cleaned out.

"We need algae," she stated.

"What?" he responded.

"Stay there. I'll be right back!" He didn't protest as she ran out of the room. He trusted she would return.

Ariel crept onto the ship and found herself on the dock. She scraped some of the green algae off the dock posts and quickly scurried back to Killian. He hadn't moved and was inspecting the wound, trying to determine exactly how deep it was.

"Here," she said, spreading the green slime over his palm.

"And how exactly is this helping?"

"Just wait." She finished applying the algae and held her hand over his, applying the slightest amount of pressure. A moment later, she cleared his hand of the algae and the wound had disappeared. He held up his hand and ran his hook over the palm, feeling no pain and noticing no scarring.

"That's amazing…How did you do it?"

"What, you never heard that mermaids have healing powers?" she inquired.

"I mean, I have but I always thought they were myths."

"They are to an extent. Our tears aren't magical or anything. But we can activate the healing properties of various underwater plants. You just have to know what plant to use for what circumstance."

"Wow. That's incredible. It looks good as new and all it took was a little bit of algae. Thank you." She just smiled at him in response.

"I think it's time for me to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"That it has. Here, let me get you some clothes to sleep in." He walks toward the wardrobe and skims through it, looking for something comfortable she might fit into. He hands her a big puffy shirt that would likely be big on her, but would probably reach just above her knees.

She tries it on, as he looks away, being the gentleman he is. "This is perfect," she says. "Are you heading to bed as well?" she inquires.

"In a bit," he responded. He didn't feel it was necessary to tell her that he rarely slept through the night.

"Okay, well I'll leave you the bed then. I can just curl up here," she said, climbing onto the windowsill.

"Nonsense. Take the bed."

"No, no. It's your bed. I'm not taking it. I will be fine here." Before he could argue with her any further, he noticed her eyes were shut and she was drifting off. The least he could do was keep her warm. He grabbed a blanket from the bed and placed it over her. Then he did something completely unexpected. He kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight." He wasn't sure what had come over him or why he had done that, but he hoped Ariel had been asleep so that she hadn't heard. Of course, she was still awake and smiled to herself as she fell into a slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel had woken up to the smell of food, of course she wasn't sure what exactly was for breakfast. Smee came in and woke her and Killian, with breakfast in hand. Killian indicated that the plate featured eggs and pancakes, two things she would like.

"What's the plan for today?"

"Well, I was thinking of going back into town. There are still a few things we need before we depart tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." She was disappointed. Ariel was hoping that Hook would stay in and relax with her, or at least do work on the ship. Maybe then she'd be able to watch. But now she was stuck in this room again.

"Would you like to join me?" he asked seriously.

"Really?"

"I don't see why not."

"I'd love that! I'll go get ready!" He chuckled at her amusement and went to get ready himself. Ariel picked out a dress from the wardrobe and quickly got herself ready. She was excited at her first exploring experience. Well technically it was her second, but the first one didn't go so well.

Once the two of them were ready, they embarked on the journey for the day. Ariel took in the sight as soon as she reached the deck of the ship. The sun was shining in the sky and the water was shimmering. It took her breath away; she had never seen the water like that before, sparkling. Killian pulled her from her daze and encouraged her to follow him down to the land. They walked across the dock and as soon as they hit the land, Ariel tossed her shoes to the side. She loved the feel of the soft earth beneath her feet. Killian smiled at her childlike wonder. She managed to find beauty in the simplest, most mundane things and Killian found that refreshing.

"This way love," he called to her. She scurried to catch up with him. She was rambling on about all the different sights she saw. Killian zoned out a few minutes into it, but he didn't take his eye off of her for a second. The sunlight was reflecting off of her vivid copper hair and her green eyes sparkled with amusement. "Are we here!?" she yelped. Killian looked ahead and saw the familiar market place that he had visited yesterday.

"We are. Now where would you like to stop first?"

"It all looks good to me! Lead the way."

Killian went first, stopping at every stand there was. This was the first time Ariel had really conversed with strangers before, and her charm did not go unnoticed. The man at the fruit stand let her have a few oranges free of charge due to her sweet demeanor. Of course, she wasn't even sure she would like oranges. Killian gladly took one of the fruits and peeled it quickly with his hook. Ariel took a bite of the whole orange are her face lit up.

"I think this is my new favorite food!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. Just a small tip, its usually a bit easier to eat if you pull the small slices apart."

"Oh…of course. Thanks."

They then looked at a cart with handmade jewelry. Ariel seemed amazed by the shine and sparkle of all the necklaces, bracelets and rings. She managed to touch every piece and she actually understood the uses of all of them. Mermaids had jewelry, though it usually wasn't made of metal. She soon grew curious about the next stand and Killian followed after her, but not before he snuck a bracelet in his pocket. The hook came in handy for thieving. After she tried on some more dresses and ensembles, they reached the last shop; an antique store. There were trinkets galore and each object seemed to have a unique story. It wasn't unlike the collection Ariel had back home in her grotto. She had no idea what the purposes of any of the objects were but she didn't care. Looking at them was enough for her. Killian found himself constantly fascinated by this girl. He couldn't help but notice he had grown very fond of her. It was potentially problematic, but he would sort out his problems later.

They were walking back to the ship when Ariel froze. Killian wasn't sure what happened but he put his hand on her waist and tried to nudge her forward. She didn't move.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked her. She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were locked straight ahead. She looked stunned.

"It's him…" she whispered, "It's Eric." Killian looked forward and saw the prince, throwing a ball in the distance as his sheep dog went and retrieved it. Then he looked at Ariel. She was still frozen and her eyes were locked on him, but now her lips had spread into a wide smile. He could sense the longing in her face and a small blush crept to her cheeks. After watching him for a moment, he eventually tired of the game of fetch and he headed up the long pathway towards the palace.

Ariel shook her head and apologized. She still seemed stunned and on their walk back, she continued to turn around and peek at Eric, walking far in the distance.

"Killian, today was amazing. Thank you so much for letting me tag along."

"Anytime love. Glad you enjoyed yourself. I grabbed something that I thought you might like," he said, pulling the turquoise bracelet out of his pocket. It was a gold bangle covered in turquoise pieces with a few silver starfish.

"Oh my. This…this is beautiful."

"I just saw it and it made me think of you."

She smiled up at him and thanked him again, placing the bracelet around her wrist.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some business to attend to."

She nodded in acceptance as he stepped out of the room. Killian walked across the deck and entered the kitchen. Smee was there, cooking dinner.

"Captain! Come to approve the menu for tonight?"

"No...well yes, but there's something else."

"And what's that?"

"It's…Ariel."

"Ah. I thought something like this might come up."

"I don't know if I can keep her here anymore."

"I've seen the way you look at her, sir. I'll support your decision either way, but a girl like that doesn't come around every day."

"I know that, Smee. But she doesn't love me. In the end, I want her to be happy. And she won't be happy with me." Killian looked down for a moment, letting his decision finally sink in. Tomorrow, he would let her go. She could go to the ball and find her true love. And they would set for the seas, going about their usual business.

He walked back to his chamber, hoping seeing her wouldn't bring him the pained feeling he had grown so accustomed to in life. But it was worse than usual. Seeing her flowing hair and glowing face was almost unbearable. He knew he would lose her forever, but it was for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was painful, but Killian held it together. Ariel had started to open up even more and she continued to ask him questions about the basics of life on land as well as some of his adventures at sea. She wanted to travel and see different parts of the world, just as he had. As their meal drew to a close, the two retired to the captain's chambers. He was certainly planning on having a drink or two before he went to bed…if he went to bed.

Ariel took the initiative and poured two glasses of rum. He was rather quiet tonight and she figured he must have a lot on his mind before the ship embarked tomorrow. Ariel tried to make conversation but he was still pretty unresponsive. She quickly finished her drink and decided she would just go to bed. She returned the glass to the small table where the liquor was kept and curled up on the windowsill.

"No, no, no…you aren't sleeping there. Take the bed tonight."

"But where will you sleep?"

"Don't worry about me. I don't sleep much anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"I insist." She hesitantly walked over to the bed and tucked herself under the covers.

"Goodnight Killian," she smiled at him as she turned down the brightness of the oil lamp lighting the room.

"Goodnight love," he replied. He felt the sadness well up inside him as he said these words. He stood to pour himself another drink when he heard her pipe up again.

"Killian…? Will you lay with me?" He paused midstride and felt his heart flutter at the thought of being close to her. "I know you said you don't sleep much and you don't have to sleep here. Just lay with me until I fall asleep?" He turned to look at her in the dim light and her eyes were pleading. He couldn't say no to her. He set down the glass and walked over to the bed with her. She slid over to make room for him and he sat on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes. He finally lay down next to her and she nuzzled her head into his chest. He reluctantly put his arm around her shoulders. His good hand rested on her back and he found himself lightly brushing his fingers on her back in a rhythmic motion, involuntarily. He didn't even realize he was doing it until he noticed she was sound asleep. He brushed his fingers through her hair and took this opportunity to really study her beauty. As much as he wanted to be laying here with her, it was paining him because he knew tomorrow she'd be gone. But he wouldn't move and risk waking her up. He settled in and leaned his head on top of hers, settling in to sleep. He matched her rhythmic breathing and soon enough, he was fast asleep.

Ariel was the first to wake up in the morning and she was pleased to find Killian had stayed with her. She lifted her head off of his chest and felt him beneath her.

"Morning love," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's quite alright. I should be getting up anyway."

Ariel didn't move, she just looked at him and he returned her gaze, a little confused as to why she was she was doing so.

"You stayed," she whispered. He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Best I've slept in a while." He replied, averting her gaze. She crawled out of his grasp and approached the closet to find something to wear.

"So, what's in store for today?" She asked.

"Not too much on the agenda. Just dance lessons for you."

"Dance lessons?" she said, as she spun around to face him.

He nodded. "Well you need to be able to dance if you're going to the prince's ball tonight."

"What?" she breathed. He merely nodded again and smirked at her.

"Why are you letting me go?" she asked, with a smile on her face and curiosity in her eyes.

"You should learn not to question good news, little fish. Now, go get ready for breakfast."


	9. Chapter 9

"Smee, can you set up the record player?" He called. Smee ran and set up the music in the captain's cabin. Ariel and him ate breakfast in silence this morning. He was still nervous about growing more attached to her. Ariel had returned to his room and was relaxing, while he was instructing the crew on what needed to be done. They would embark on their journey tonight and Hook was ready to leave this place. He needed something new to focus on. Once his work was done for the time being, he headed to his bedroom for the lesson he was about to give.

"Killian, I thought you'd changed your mind?"

"Of course not love. Can't have you showing up to a ball without dance lessons. Now I might warn you that I'm not the best dancer in the world."

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful teacher."

Hook stepped over to the record player and started the music. He took Ariel's hand and brought her to the center of the room, out of the way from any obstacles.

"Now, rest your right hand lightly on my shoulder," she did as he instructed. He placed his left arm around her waist, careful not to hurt her with the hook, and took her delicate hand in his. He could smell her lovely scent since he was so close to her and it was intoxicating. His skin tingled from her touch and he tried to ignore the lack of space between the two of them.

"Traditionally, the man will lead and the woman will follow. So all you really have to do is follow my motions. If I step backwards, you step forwards. If I step to right, you step to the left."

"Got it."

"Okay, so just follow my lead."

Killian moved to the music very simply to start, giving Ariel a moment to learn the basics. A few steps forward and then a few steps back. Side to side every now and then. He just wanted her to get a feel for following the lead.

"How am I doing?" she smiled up at him.

"You're doing wonderfully, love. I think it's time we step things up a notch."

He moved a little bit faster and started twisting and turning more. Ariel was struggling to keep up but she was certainly trying her best.

"Just relax. You're very tense and that's why you keep stepping on my feet."

"I think I'm stepping on your feet because my legs can't keep up with you."

"That's certainly another theory."

"Either way, I'm sorry!"

"It's quite alright. You're just overthinking it. Just follow the music."

"I don't know how to do that, though." She looked at him with pleading eyes, the slightest bit of worry present.

He thought for a moment, trying to think of the best way to explain this to her.

"Imagine you are in the ocean, and you're just floating there, bobbing up and down as the waves come and go. You don't really have to control anything, you just move with the water. That's how I want you to think of dancing. The music is the wave. Just follow the music and it'll all come naturally."

She nodded and followed his advice. His analogy made complete sense to her. She stopped overthinking and just moved fluidly, following his movements as best she could. He turned and spun her, watching her scarlet hair swish and flow with movement. They continued to pick up the pace and Ariel was keeping up just fine. The music slowed down and the two matched their pace to the rhythm. They returned to the simple movements they had started with. Ariel rested her head on his chest and he tensed up. He loved having her there, but it was painful all the same. The song neared to an end and Killian leaned her back into a dip. He took her by surprise and her face lit up in delight. Her hair was barely skimming the floor and he held her there, taking in her beauty. He knew deep down, no matter how close he got to her, it would be impossibly difficult to let her go. He felt himself getting lost in her eyes and he had to snap out of it before it was too late. He lifted her back up to a vertical position and released her from his grasp.

"I think you'll be just fine at the ball tonight," he stated seriously.

"Thank you for teaching me. Now I won't make such a fool of myself."

"Oh, there's one more thing…" he walked away from her towards the wardrobe. From it he pulled out a magnificent wisteria gown. It had a lace bodice with a square neckline and capped sleeves. It featured ribbon detail to cinch the waist and create a feminine silhouette. The bottom half was made from chiffon and was draped to create ruffled details in the front and back. "Figured you would need something a bit more formal to wear tonight." (outfit set can be found at ariel_formal_look/set?id=142330174 if you're interested in a visual).

Ariel walked over to Killian and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him as tight as possible. "Thank you so much for everything. I don't deserve all of this."

"You deserve the world, love," he replied, running his hand up and down her back. "Now go try it on. Let's make sure it fits you properly before I send you off to meet your prince charming." She grabbed the dress and snuck off to the washroom to change. Killian was beside himself, but he had to let her go. He had to give her a chance to be happy.

"Killian, this is perfect. I can't believe you did this." She emerged from the washroom looking radiant as ever. The color matched her skin tone perfectly and worked with her vibrant red hair. The silhouette was extremely flattering and showed off her petite figure.

"Ariel…you're breathtaking," He stated simply.

A blush crept up her cheeks as she accepted his compliment. "I love the dress, I really do. It's just, it's a little long."

"Hmm…I think I can fix that," he said, holding up a pair of shoes. They were white round toe high heels, crafted from lace with pearly, beading detail.

"Are those shoes? Why are they so…pointy?"

He chuckled at her confusion and walked the shoes over to her. He placed them on the ground in front of her and instructed her to step into them. She held onto him for balance and slipped into the shoes on. "Better?"

"Yes, I'm not tripping over the hem anymore. But walking in these things is another story."

"You'll get used to it. Just need a little practice is all." Ariel delicately walked across the room, careful to walk so that she wouldn't trip. Maintaining her balance was tricky, but she continued to focus on her feet.

"Now, there is one thing missing…" he pondered, giving her the once over. She looked up at him with wonder in her eyes and waited for him to complete the thought. She noticed, suddenly, he had a cloud of hurt enter his eyes. Before Ariel could say anything, Killian turned and was rummaging through his desk when he pulled out a small leather pouch. He opened the pouch and pulled out a long silver necklace, with pearls spaced out. Ariel walked over and grabbed the necklace, studying the long chain.

"This is lovely. Simple, but incredibly beautiful."

"It belonged to someone very important to me."

"Do you mind if I ask who?"

"It's not something I really like to talk about," he stated. He took the necklace and placed it over her head. It worked perfectly with the dress and suited Ariel quite well.

"Sorry I asked." She walked over to the mirror to see how the necklace looked. It really was beautiful. Ariel almost didn't recognize herself. And to think that only a few days ago, she was still swimming away in the ocean.

"Her name was Milah."

"Huh?"

"The necklace. It belonged to a woman named Milah."

"Oh. And why do you have it?"

He hesitated. "We were together, a few years ago. I loved her very much and together we roamed the seas. She left her husband and son for me, and her husband didn't like that too much. So he killed her. Ripped out her heart and crushed it, right in front of me."

Ariel stood there stunned. "Killian, I can't accept this necklace."

"Yes you can. I have no need for it. I'd rather have it put to good use."

She nodded and silently accepted the gift. She looked down at the turquoise bracelet he had given her yesterday. It didn't quite match the dress, but she wasn't planning on taking it off. She wondered how she got so lucky. This man, who captured her, who held her hostage, had treated her better than anyone else ever had. Her father never spoiled her like this or let her follow her dreams. The most perplexing thing was she didn't understand why he was doing this. He was a pirate, after all. They weren't exactly known for their considerate demeanor.

"Why are you doing all of this for me? I just don't understand what I did to deserve this."

"You're young and innocent. You're so impressed with this world and I hated taking away that wonder. You have a chance at a happy ending and I can't take that away from you. After all I've been through, I know that true love doesn't come around often and I don't want to be the reason you missed your chance at love."

Once again, Ariel embraced him in a tight hug. She didn't say anything, just hugged him. She pulled back, kissing his cheek as she did so. Instead of thanking him, like she'd been doing all week, she said, "You have a good heart Killian Jones. And I fully believe you will find love again. Don't ever give up." She looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek, studying his eyes.

"Thank you for everything," she said, as she walked out of the room. The door shut behind her and a tear slid down her cheek. She would miss him and she would probably never see him again. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe she should stay with him. It certainly wouldn't be the life she imagined, but she thought she'd be happy with him. It was too late for that now though. She had a ball to get to and a prince to fall in love with.


	10. Chapter 10

Ariel walked into the palace and immediately felt overwhelmed. There were so many people and she didn't know a single soul. She also felt underdressed, surprisingly. Sure, she had a beautiful gown on, but it was very simple compared to all the other women. They had full ball gowns with floral embellishments and a metallic sheen. Much fancier than she was wearing. It was hard not to feel threatened in such a new environment. There was no way that Eric would even look at her compared to all these gorgeous women. She wished Killian was by her side. She was braver with him. She continued making her way around the party, trying to fit in, when someone nudged her. This caused her to lose her balance and topple into someone else.

"I am so, so sorry," Ariel stated. "I'm so clumsy." The woman she stumbled into turned around to face her. "Oh, it's alright. Accidents happen! No harm done here." The woman she was looking at was stunning. She had rich auburn hair, similar to Ariel but much more styled. And she was wearing a floor length dress in lavender. It had a similar silhouette to Ariel's, but much more detailed and complex. Clearly expensive. "Wow," was all Ariel could mutter.

"The same to you. It's apparent you have impeccable taste," the beautiful stranger said. "Now, don't waste your time over here talking to me. Go find yourself a prince!" Ariel nodded in responses to this kind girl and continued on her way. While she should have felt empowered by the woman's compliment, it just made her worry even more. She couldn't tell if this girl was being genuine or mocking her for her simple taste. Regardless, she couldn't handle this atmosphere anymore. She had to get away from all of this. She found a back door that led out to balcony and starting weaving through people to get there.

Ariel stepped outside and looked out over the land. The ocean was glittering, with the moonlight reflecting in the water. Once again, Ariel felt herself longing for the sea. She didn't even need to be a mermaid again, she just wanted to feel the fluid motion of the waves.

Just then she heard footsteps. She turned around and found, not a person, but a dog. A fluffy sheep dog approached her, with its tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Ariel knelt down to the greet the dog, saying "Hi there buddy." She scratched his head and ran her fingers through his fur. As she was playing with the dog, she heard the door open.

"Max?" A voice called. The dog ran to the voice and Ariel looked up only to see Eric. "There you are. And I see you made a new friend." Eric walked over to her and held his hand out to her. "What's your name?"

"Ariel."

"I'm Eric. Now what's a beauty like you doing out here by yourself when there's a party going on inside?"

"I just needed to get some air. It's a little overwhelming in there."

"Now that I understand. My parents are always throwing me these lavish parties in the hopes I find someone to take as my wife. But all the girls here are the same. Concerned with their appearance and the chance of becoming a royal. You seem different though."

She just shrugged and smiled shyly at his comment. She didn't know exactly what to say.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't ask you for a dance. Care to join me inside?" She smiled and nodded, following him to the dance floor.

Eric was great at making small talk, and he truly was a very nice guy. But he wasn't the prince charming that she was expecting. He was a perfect specimen, but he wasn't perfect for her.

They had been dancing and Ariel had been keeping up just fine, but there was no emotion in this dance. They were merely moving robotically instead of following the music and improvising on occasion. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"Ariel, you're a lovely girl and I've enjoyed our brief encounter tonight. May I see you again?"

Ariel froze on the inside. This should have been the moment she'd been waiting for her whole life. Why did it feel like something was missing?


	11. Chapter 11

Killian was losing it. He hated himself for just letting her leave, but he wanted her to be happy. And he was depressed at losing the most valuable thing in his life but he had to let her go. His emotions were ranging all over the place and all he knew was that he wasn't happy. He should have been helping the crew prepare for the departure but something had taken over him. The next thing he knew, he was walking through the doors of the palace into the grand ball.

He stuck out like a sore thumb, clad entirely in leather and completely disheveled, but he didn't care. He didn't care if someone recognized him as the infamous Captain Hook. He didn't care if he was arrested or hung or killed in any other way. He had to see her, to see if she was happy. He walked around the party a fair bit, ignoring anyone who wasn't her. Then he caught the glimpse of red hair he had been looking for. She was dancing, just like he'd taught her, with the prince. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell by her movements that she was happy. The song came to an end and Prince Eric escorted her off the dance floor in the opposite direction of Killian. He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded excitedly. Eric took her hand and led her up a grand staircase. Killian didn't need to watch anymore to figure out what was about to happen. He had been there many a time. He took that as a sign of finality and returned back to the ship, ready to depart.

Killian raced out of the party and tried to get his priorities straight. She had chosen Eric and that was it. He needed to get away from this land as fast as possible so he could try to forget about the little mermaid.

Upon his return to the ship, he was immediately greeted by Smee.

"Have the men raise the anchor Smee. I think it's about time we leave this land."

"Captain, wait! There's something I need to tell you."

"Not now, Smee."

"But Captain!"

"I said not now!" he said, as he stormed off onto the main deck.

He took the wheel and waited for the anchor to emerge from the water. Once it did, the sails were set in place and the ship started to move. Killian steered it out into the vast open sea and once they were on track, he handed the wheel off to one of the crew members. He had had enough for the day, and was in need of a few glasses of rum.

He opened the door to his chambers and sat down at his desk, he found there was a full glass of rum sitting there waiting for him. He assumed Smee had prepared it. He took a long swig from the glass and tried to forget about the events that had occurred today.

"Hey stranger…" he heard her voice. He knew he was imagining it. His mind and emotions were playing tricks on him.

"Killian?" the voice spoke again. He took another swig, finishing his drink this time. The illusion was getting more and more realistic, but he couldn't give into it.

Next he heard footsteps walking across the room, clad in high heels. At this point, it was just too much. The pain was overwhelming him once again, and he felt a single tear form in the corner of his eye.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and tried not to be startled. He turned to see who the hand belonged to and found the stunning red head at his side.

"Ariel!?" he sighed, standing up to size her up and make sure she was real. She nodded and threw her arms around his neck.

He could feel her touch and was intoxicated by her scent. This had to be real.

"What are you doing here?"

She pulled away from him and he could see the tears in her eyes. He brushed her hair behind her ear and placed his hand on her cheek. "What's wrong love? What happened?"

She shook her head and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. The minute I left I regretted it. And the minute I got to the party, I realized I didn't belong there and I wanted to be back here."

"But I saw you dancing with the prince and I saw you go upstairs with him. I thought you were happy."

Ariel looked puzzled, knowing she did no such thing. Then it hit her. The girl she had run into at the party. The girl with the auburn hair and lavender dress. They probably looked alike from afar…it must've been her that he saw. "That wasn't me. I did dance with him briefly, but it didn't feel right and I left right after. I've been waiting here for hours."

"I don't understand love, why did you give up your dream?"

"Because I realized that wasn't my dream. All this time, my dream was being here, with you."

Killian reacted quickly and pulled her close to him, placing his lips onto hers. She melted in his arms and kissed him back with passion. Ariel had never felt like this before. It was her first kiss, and she couldn't believe she'd waited so long to experience this.

Killian on the other hand was completely stunned by this feeling. He had kissed many women before, but had never felt a kiss like this. Not even with Milah.

The two pulled away and Ariel looked up into his deep blue eyes. "I think I love you," she spoke. "I know, I don't actually know what love feels like, but-" He cut her off by placing his finger on top of her lips.

"I love you too." He responded with a smile. Ariel was beaming and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grasped her waist. As their bodies grew closer he leaned her back into a dip. Eventually the two parted and decided to merely enjoy just being together. They ended up sitting facing each other on the hardwood floor, two glasses of rum between them.

"You know, I never expected to see you again after you left. And then when I saw what appeared to be you with the prince, I thought for sure I'd lost you."

"Why did you come to the ball?"

"Because I needed to see you were happy. If I was going to lose you, I wanted you to at least be happy. And if you weren't, I was going to try and convince you to stay with me."

"No convincing necessary. I think I knew all along, I just wasn't sure where your head was at. I mean, you were so kind and generous towards me, but at the same time, you were so mysterious. I couldn't read you."

"Well all that matters is we're together now, and we have the rest of our lives ahead of us."

"I can't wait to explore the world with you," she said. He kissed her hand and suddenly there was a loud crack.

"Well hello there, dearie."


	12. Chapter 12

Killian rose to his feet and stepped between Ariel and the monster before them.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. I must say, I was not expecting this."

"What are you doing here crocodile," he stated quite seriously.

"Easy tiger, I'm not here for you. I'm here for her."

Killian grew even more defensive. "You will not lay a finger on her."

"And I don't plan to. You see, we had a deal and I'm just here to tie up some loose ends."

"Loose ends?" Ariel piped up. She stood and found a place next to Killian. He held his hand out indicating she shouldn't come any further.

"Much to my surprise, you succeeded. Albeit, the prince you were seeking turned into a ruthless pirate but nonetheless, you fell in love in three days by some sort of miracle."

"Aye, she completed her task. What more could you possibly want from her?"

"You see, Ursula the sea witch isn't too happy about the arrangement we've made. As you know, she rules the seas and she doesn't think merpeople should be interacting with humans."

"Okay well that's your problem to deal with. I did what was asked of me. I signed a contract and everything."

"Oh I'm not here to debate our agreement. I'm here to return you to the sea."

"You will do no such thing," Killian stated. A moment later, Rumplestiltskin was pinned against the wall with a hook pressed to his neck.

"Now surely you know you can't kill me with that thing."

"Perhaps you're right, but I can inflict some serious pain."

Ariel was stunned. She had not seen Killian act this aggressive before. She understood this was his sworn enemy, but she didn't want to see her true love transform into a monster and torture a man.

"Killian, don't hurt him," she spoke.

"Ariel, he's threatening to take you away from me. I can't let that happen."

"And it won't happen. But this is not the way. Let me speak to him." He turned to look at her and saw her pleading eyes, hoping he would stop. He loosened his grip on the crocodile.

"You're a man who makes deals, am I right?" she spoke confidently.

Rumplestilskin nodded, "What did you have in mind?"

"I'll give you my voice if that's what you seek. As long as I can remain a human."

"Your voice is no longer of value to me. Tell me right now why I shouldn't kill your boyfriend and return you to the sea?" Killian tightened his grip on the man and Ariel stood there in shock. What else did she have to offer? Life wouldn't be worth living if she wasn't with Killian, but she also didn't want any harm to come to him.

"You can take me. But please don't harm him," she added.

"No Ariel. That is not an option. I'd rather die than be apart from you."

"Well it looks like it's settled then. Little mermaid returns to the sea and ruthless pirate dies and most painful death." Rumple snapped his fingers and moments later Killian was tied up, unable to move. The Dark One was pacing around Hook, debating on what his first move would be. Ariel's mind was spinning trying to figure out how she could help him. Killian looked hopeless and furious at the same time. He kept looking at Ariel, so worried he would lose her. But then he would glance at Rumplestiltskin with utter disgust, anger, and hatred.

Suddenly, the scaly creature forced his hand into the pirate's chest. The look on Killian's face indicated he was in severe pain. Rumplestiltskin removed his hand from Killian and held a beating red heart in his hand. Ariel gasped realizing what was about to happen. She felt a tear drip down her cheek knowing there wasn't much she could do.

"Say goodbye to your true love," he said to Ariel. She saw Killian attempting to free himself but she knew magical restraints wouldn't break easy. He looked heartbroken, tears and anger were combined with struggle and pain and Ariel couldn't take it.

"Wait! Please wait."

"Why should I?"

"Have you ever been in love?" He froze and just looked at her, taken aback. Ariel continued, "If you have, then I consider you very lucky. At one point, I had only dreamed of love. I thought love was finding some perfect specimen to marry and spend my life with and that was it. But in these past three days, I've learned so much more about love and about myself. Love isn't about having the perfect happy ending, it's about finding someone who accepts you for who you are and still wants to be with you every minute of everyday. They accept the flaws in you and being around them makes you a better person. You also know how rare true love is. It only comes around once in this lifetime and when you find it, you need to hold onto it with all your strength. Everyone deserves a chance to be happy and everyone deserves a chance at true love. Please don't take that away from us. You made a deal with me so I could prove to you that true love exists. And I did that. Are you really going to take that away from me? Away from us?"

"Look crocodile, I know I've wronged you and I know you want me dead. But I urge you to reconsider. Let us go and you have my word that my vendetta against you will cease to exist. That's at least one less person hunting after you," Killian interjected.

"As tempting as that offer is, I think I'm gonna go with no."

"Do you have someone you love deeply? With all your heart?" Ariel asked the man. He didn't have a verbal response but she could tell that he did. "What would she think if she saw you right now. This isn't the man she fell in love with and this certainly isn't the man you want to be around her. Make her proud. Don't do anything you wouldn't want her to see. Be a better man for her." Ariel hoped she struck a chord within him. She couldn't match him with force so she used the only thing she had at her disposal, the power of love.

Rumplestiltskin walked over to Ariel with a stern face. Ariel was afraid until he placed the heart in her hand.

"Just this once, I'll let you go. Don't get in my way again or you won't be as lucky."

Killian was suddenly free to move around. His restraints disappeared and he ran over to Ariel and placed his arms around her, lovingly and protectively. The Dark One walked across the room, making his exit.

"She would be proud of you," Ariel said softly. Rumple heard it but didn't acknowledge it. A moment later he was gone and the two lovers immediately felt at ease. Ariel felt moisture on her cheek and looked up to find Killian was crying.

She placed her hand up to his cheek. "Hey, hey it's okay. We're together and everything is okay now."

"Ay, I'm just so happy to have you in my arms. I thought for sure I had lost you."

"You're never going to lose me. I'm here for good and I won't ever leave your side," she said, as she kissed his cheek, making his tears disappear.

"You were brilliant back there, love. You saved us."

"I couldn't let you slip away that easily. I'd be nothing without you. I just spoke from the heart and hoped that he could try to relate."

"I'm so thankful that you stumbled into my life so unexpectedly. You've changed me and you've changed my life. I finally feel like I'm on the road to happiness and I've truly found where I belong."

"I love you, Killian Jones."

"I love you too, my little fish."


End file.
